


EXO Reaction: Having A Wet Dream

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: From anonymous: can you write an exo reaction to them having a wet dream please xxRequest: EXO Reaction to having a wet dream about youAuthor: @julietsoddeyeTW: Sexual Contents.MINORS ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE!!!





	EXO Reaction: Having A Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The AU’s are mixed here, btw. Some canon, some ambiguous. Plus I tried to make this as gender neutral as I can. Also LMFAO low-key they became a bunch of drabbles already!!! This was probably my favorite loooool! Thank you Anon for requesting this!!! 

##  **XIUMIN**

  


 

You two just officially started dating a few weeks ago and it was your first night sleeping in one bed together. You didn’t have sex yet because both of you were so drunk last night, Minseok couldn’t even remember where his house was to go home.

Since your apartment was much closer than Minseok’s, you let him crash in your bed beside you for the night. Since it was your bed he was sleeping on and the smell of you is all around him, he couldn’t help his subconscious to drift into the image of you writhing underneath him. With you moaning and screaming Minseok’s name as he thrusts in and out of you sloppily.

As he was about to cum, the sound of your dog barking into Minseok’s ear woke the two of you up. You smiled at him apologetically as you stood up to feed your dog its breakfast. He looks down on his pants and sure enough, his morning wood met his eyes. Thankfully you didn’t see (or choose not to, lol) it so he immediately ran to your bathroom to take care of ‘business’.

##  **SUHO**

  


 

One night as you were finishing your last assignments for the semester, your boyfriend, Junmyeon suddenly started crying, no— MOANING in his sleep. His breathing keeps hitching every few seconds and you started to get worried.

What if he’s dying? What if he’s having a heart attack or something? What are you gonna do? Should you wake him up first or just call 119 already??? You remove your laptop from your lap to the desk and opted for the former because you don’t want a scandal to start and risk your secret relationship of two years to get revealed to the public eye.

As you shake Junmyeon awake, he jolted up and grabbed your body, pinning you on the bed below him. You almost shrieked in surprise but he suddenly crashes his lips on yours in a heated and needy kiss.

“Baby, I was dreaming of you.” Junmyeon said in between kisses, his lips now leaving burning sensations on your neck.

“Yeah, tell me about it…” You say, your voice is laced with concerns still. But you’re obviously affected by his sudden attack.

“How about I just show you?”

##  **LAY**

  


 

Yixing just finished filming for a drama and was just randomly mixing some sick beats on his desk when he suddenly fell asleep.

The dream started with you seated on the edge of his bed, your back facing him with the dim mood lights on. You started to undress yourself from the thin silky red robe you were wearing when you woke him up. Yixing jolted awake, almost hitting you with his flailing arms.

“Yixing, are you okay? You need to lay down on the bed or your hips will hurt again…” The concern in your voice made him melt.

“I… I was, I-I” He started stuttering as he saw you wearing the same thin red silky robe you were wearing in his dream.

“Come on, baobei let’s go to bed.” You say as you caress his cheeks with an inviting smile on your face.

##  **BAEKHYUN**

  


 

You were Baekhyun’s best friend and nothing more. But recently, he’s been having weird tickling feelings in his chest whenever he sees you walk into the classroom. The smell of your sweet scent makes his skin tingle whenever he gets to take a whiff when you walk by him.

Baekhyun now noticing the little gestures that you do with your body. The way you nip at the cap of your pen when you’re thinking deeply or how you mindlessly play with his hair when you hang out under your favorite tree on the university field.

Soon enough, Baekhyun started having wet dreams about you. His intentions for you are clean, but he couldn’t control his dreams. He would wake up sweating and very hard and needy. He’d take care of it by jerking off to the thought of you.

Hopefully, someday he’ll have the guts to actually confess to you.

##  **CHEN**

  


 

Jongdae was your hot but annoying neighbor. Living next to him was like a nightmare turned to reality. He is noisy and would always invite his friends over to play video games. His friends were just as noisy (if not, more) as he was. One particular night you’re PMS-ing, you couldn’t take it anymore. You storm out of your apartment and punched on his door to knock. Jongdae opened the door a few seconds later and the beam on his face dropped into a straight face when he saw your lips forming a frown.

“I’ve been really patient with you since you moved in, but I’m just trying to die peacefully in my bedroom! Everything hurts, my head hurts, my cramps are bad and even my fucking toes are hurting just because I need to shed my uterine lining every fucking month, okay! So please be a dear and keep your little gaming night quiet and your voices down!” You rambled and withdrew back to your apartment, kicking your door close with a loud bang.

Sehun was right, you are hot. In fact, really, really hot especially with your angry potty mouth. Ever since that day, he couldn’t help but have a recurring wet dream about you. He has to do something about this or he might go insane.

A week later Jongdae threw a party. He knocked on your door and invited you. You have your best friend over and she insisted on partying up with them. An hour later, she eventually abandoned you to make out with Jongdae’s older hot friend named Minseok. Finally, Jongdae found you in one corner of his house. He has to do it now and make a move on you.

##  **CHANYEOL**

  


 

You are one of his older sister’s friends and you accidentally met for the first time when Yoora invited you over for a slumber party with two other of your friends. You were sure that you wouldn’t see him because apparently, he was busy that week. And you were thankful because you wouldn’t know what to do or how to act in front of him. To simply say it, you are a fan of EXO.

Excusing yourself to get a few more bottles of soju from the fridge, you almost screamed when Chanyeol randomly pop his head next yours to scan the fridge for food.

“Fuck! Oh, my go—” You feel your heart beating fast as Chanyeol just smirked, grabbing a cup of fruit yoghurt in front of you and leaving you there breathless.

Ever since then, your paths keep crossing more and more. You keep seeing him every time Yoora invites you over. He just keeps giving you cocky smirks every time you both made eye contact. But what you didn’t know is that he begs his sister to invite her friends over, especially you. Because he wants to see the woman that keeps visiting him on his wet dreams. He just needs to find the balls to ask you out on a date.

##  **D.O.**

  


 

You and Kyungsoo have worked on a couple of a movie and drama and were comfortable with each other. You are actually great friends. But tonight he was acting weird. You usually greet each other warmly on public settings, but tonight in this formal party you both attended, he was acting rather stoic and cold towards you.

He just smiled when you said high in your usual happy tone. Nobody seems to mind Kyungsoo sudden aloofness, not even your manager beside you or the other actors and actresses you were talking to. Few hours into the party, Kyungsoo suddenly held your forearm and gently tug you away in a hidden part of the hotel.

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” You said as Kyungsoo looks around before turning back to you.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve always wanted to do this…” Your eyes grew the size of golf balls when you felt his lips on yours. His lips are as soft as you remembered from the many takes of your kissing scenes. He was gentle and careful right now, not like when he was in front of the camera.

You can’t help but to kiss him back, because damn you really like him. He’s not only a great actor and an awesome scene partner, Kyungsoo is also a gentleman and a great guy.

“I can’t keep you off my mind these past few months. I can’t even relax when I’m at home. You’re always in my dreams.” Kyungsoo whispers after you kissed, his forehead is rested on your own.

“Me too, Kyungsoo. Me too.” You both smiled and kissed again for the second time that night before sneaking back into the party without anyone suspecting anything.

##  **KAI**

  


 

Since meeting you a few weeks ago for the first time, Jongin can’t help but be amazed by your talent in not only just dancing but also for your choreographing skills. You were partnered up for a couple or more of commercials that will be used promotionally for a company. Where you will do some dancing solo and as partners.

You’ve been hanging out and practicing a lot lately and Jongin couldn’t help but to fall for your charms. Not only are you talented, but you’re also passionate and your working ethics is out of this world. Not only was he dreaming about the two of you dancing, but also doing things that are inappropriate. Jongin would scold himself after waking up from a wet dream about you.

But he wouldn’t do anything about it, not until your project is finished. Because he wouldn’t want things to turn awkward if he confessed to you during your promotion period. But Jongin doesn’t know is that you’re just as affected to him as he is to you.

##  **SEHUN**

  


 

Sehun would wake up to a very vivid dream about you going down on him. The dream was so life-like that there was a spot pre-cum on his sweatpants and he would be really hard and aching for you. He feels the empty spot beside him only to realize that he was in a different country away from you.

So Sehun would do the only thing he can to satiate his current need. Is to Sext or facetime with you.

“Babe, you awake? Can we facetime?” He’d text you.

“Sure baby, I just got out of the shower. ;]” You’d reply.

After answering his call, you can immediately tell he’s horny because of his flushing cheeks and his lower lip in between his teeth.

“I dreamt of you, babe. You were giving me the best blowjob, as always!” Sehun said as he rubs himself.

“I miss you, baby. I wish you were here to ease my pain.” You’d respond just as wanting as Sehun is, biting your fingernails in between your teeth suggestively.


End file.
